


Deserving Of Something Better

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Couch Cuddles, Dean Has a Crush, Dean is Loved, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean is a Sweetheart, Dean-Centric, F/M, Galentine's Day, Jo Harvelle & Dean Winchester Friendship, Jo Lives, Jo is a Good Friend, One-Sided Attraction, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Television Watching, dean is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: After Jo comes back to the Bunker from an evening with the girls, she and Dean have a conversation about how maybe he deserves better than what he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I was having trouble posting last night, but this was one of the fics I wrote for **sideofrawr** for a gift about our RP couples or the potential couples. This one was inspired by [a prompt from this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) that went " _Forehead or cheek kisses_."

Once Hope and Raven had said that Jo was going to their Galentine’s Day shindig, he’d decided it was _probably_ not in his best interest to go. Jo didn’t need him hanging around if she was looking to cut loose; that’d be like having your big brother standing in the corner and glaring with his arms crossed, killing any chance of any guy coming up to you. She deserved better than that, and how the hell was his wish going to work anyway if he hovered? She deserved a good guy. She deserved to be happy.

Besides, Sam was a lost cause, wish or not. Jo at least had a chance.

He was still up re-watching the newest episode of “The Walking Dead” when Jo got back. He had no idea why he bothered; the characters were mostly idiots, except Daryl and Carol and Rick and Michonne, and the writers were fucking stupid for the shit they threw at them. It had been hard to watch when Negan was on, since it was his dad’s facetwin playing him, but he’d gotten through it with whiskey shots and smartass commentary from Jo.

Those had actually been pretty good evenings, to be honest.

“Hey, I still haven’t seen that,” she said, coming up to him. “Start it over?”

He nodded and moved over so she could sit with him. She looked pretty nice tonight. He knew she could, she just didn’t bother half the time unless she was going to something at Verdant. Kind of a shame, really. There were a few years between when he came from and when she came from and they’d done her good. She definitely hadn’t been as much of a tomboy kid sister type when he saw her in the clinic room. Definitely more of a fighter, but…

Why the hell was he waxing poetic? She was _Jo_. Tough as nails and still a fox. Hell, her mom had the same qualities. Definitely hadn’t skipped a generation, luckily for Jo.

“Bad night?” he asked, looking over at her before sipping his beer.

She shrugged. “Same old, same old. Cute guys, dumb as a brick.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, that describes most of the male population. Sam’s the outlier.”

“Look at you using big words,” Jo teased.

He looked mock offended. “I’ll have you know, what few times I was actually in the same school long enough to study an entire play at once, I showed I have a damn good grasp of Shakespeare.”

That actually seemed to shock her. “You like Shakespeare?”

He nodded. “I have too much tragic shit in my past so I tend to avoid those, though Hamlet is interesting. Saw the filmed version the Barbican did that had Martin’s facetwin. It was actually pretty good.” He took another sip of his beer. “I could go on at length about how if Hamlet and Othello had just swapped places their stories would have ended better. Or, you know, how women have more agency in Shakespeare’s comedies than they do his tragedies. Or the fact if you look up to Romeo and Juliet as your ‘end all, be all, till death do us part’ ideal of what a romantic couple should be, you’re an idiot. Benedict and Beatrice from ‘Much Ado About Nothing’ are a better one. Not quite as toxic as Petruchio and Katherina in ‘Taming of the Shrew,’ because that play isn’t the best at showing a relationship changing for the better because I think some of what he does is shady shit, but still shows a good example of the ‘enemies to lovers’ trope.” He stopped and then realized Jo was looking at him with a wide open mouth. “What?”

She stared at him a moment longer and then closed her mouth, shaking her head. “Dean...you ever thought about going to one of the universities here?”

“What, me have a normal life like that? Like Sammy?” He shook his head. “Not my thing.”

“But think about it. You get a good enough education, maybe in some English major, you could _do_ things here. I mean, we’re not stuck with our old lives here. Things can be different. Just because your dad was an ass and tried to make you like him doesn’t mean you can’t do something else _now_.”

He looked down at his beer. “Yeah, but...the schools here are like _Tulane_. That’s Sam’s world.”

“Community college is a thing, jackass,” she said. “They exist here too. And you know Zane and Daisy can fudge you whatever you need for that, and Sam and I will help if you really want to do it. Maybe it’s time you start thinking _you_ deserve better for once.”

“Maybe.” He hesitated a moment, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You should have had a better night than sitting here watching TV with me.”

“I don’t know. My heels are _killing_ me,” she said, giving him a grin. “Stop thinking you’re such a bad option or you don’t deserve better. You deserve a good life too.”

“We can discuss that again after I go through a semester of college,” he said with a grin of his own. After a moment Jo moved closer and he flung an arm around her shoulder, and soon enough her heels were off and she was taking up two-thirds of the couch, curled up against him, cursing out the writers of the show for their stupid-ass decisions.

Maybe she was right, he thought to himself. Maybe he did deserve something better for himself in New Orleans. Could be interesting to see what all that could entail.

**Author's Note:**

> **Dean's Gifts:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **For Jo, Raven & Hope:** [A dozen long stemmed white roses (with card saying "You deserve something nice. Happy Valentine's Day")](https://s3.postimg.org/j9jhmsqeb/BN941_G.jpg) | [Sucré Signature Chocolates, 15 Piece](http://www.shopsucre.com/chocolates/sucre-signature-15-piece-chocolate.html)
> 
>  **For Jo:** [One 750mL bottle of 1963 Glenfiddich "The Original" Single Malt Scotch Whisky](http://www.glenfiddich.com/us/collection/product-collection/special-editions/the-original/) | [Flask](https://s23.postimg.org/5wq84psgb/il_340x270_731118256_trrr.jpg)


End file.
